1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image sensing apparatus and image sensing method suitable for a digital still camera, a cellular phone with a camera function, and the like, and a recording medium which records a photographing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a camera with an autofocus (AF) function executes photographing at a fixed focus having a predetermined depth of field without using the AF function in order to take a snapshot or to quickly perform photographing without any failure in a situation in which it is difficult to focus the lens by the AF function (see, e.g., patent reference 1).
Patent Reference 1
    Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2002-090823
In patent reference 1, the autofocus mode and fixed-focus mode must be arbitrarily selected by mode switching. Quick photographing is impossible in the fixed-focus mode immediately after switching from a state in which the autofocus mode is selected. The user may miss a good photo opportunity.